


Movie Night

by Miraandi



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Movie Night, Multi, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, heated makeout, slow kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraandi/pseuds/Miraandi
Summary: The Incubi brothers and Mika are supposed to just be one big happy family as her grandfather wanted, but as time goes on it's beginning to feel impossible.
Relationships: James Anderson | Raestrao & Mika Anderson, Mika Anderson/Sam Anderson | Aomaris
Kudos: 43





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a brief piece based on the idea of when Mika mentions in the VN "They are my brothers!" to Naomi and Suzu.  
> Sam is OOC here, I'm sure James is as well.. I like the idea of them all being possessive in their own way.  
> They are also at a vacation house since I'm not sure the layout of the mansion would work for some scenes.

"Hey Sam, you're back early. Watcha doing?"

"I didn't think you were up, was I too loud?"

"I couldn't sleep. David has me so stressed out."

"He does that a lot... I was just about to watch a movie, wanna join me?"

"Sure, I'll get some snacks."

Mika walks over to the kitchen and Sam can't stop his eyes from tracing her body. Her Pj's are shorts and a thin shirt, letting him imagine the outline of her body easily. He wanted her from the first moment he saw her, and this desire hasn't faded. He's just been keeping it in check.

More. Than. Ever.

Sam tears his eyes away from her as she rounds the corner, setting up an action movie.

"Is everyone still out? "  
Mika calls out from the kitchen.

"Yeah - They'll be there a while longer."

Sam walks into the kitchen as Mika's back is towards him peering into the fridge. He calmly traces her bare legs, his eyes landing on the back of Mika's neck, fighting the pressing instinct in him to _bite_ and _claim-_

The microwave beeps and jolts him out of his fantasy. Sam swallows and comes back to the present moment, getting the popcorn and pouring it into a bowl. He distracts himself with irritating small talk.

"James just gets so into these fucking outings. I had to get out of there. Everyone gets so excited over nothing and feeds off each other."

"You and James seem to be butting heads recently, what's up with that?"

"Ask him, he's the one riding my ass like it's his job."

Mika gives up in the fridge and heads to the pantry, picking out some candy and chips.

"I mean, I know you both aren't like Matthew and Damien, but you're still brothers. It just seems like something happened between you two."

Sam pauses before looking at Mika, giving her a smirk.

"He's just jealous. "

Sam says with a tilt of his chin.

_I know what you taste like, Mika. It drives him fucking crazy_

"James jealous? Of you?"

Mika asks with a laugh.

"Uh-huh. James is a fucking nerd. Look at me, he wishes."

And just as Sam hoped, Mika stole a glance at him, as if she couldn't help herself.

A rush of satisfaction keeps his smirk in place, as he catches her eyes.

She quickly looks away, laughing away the tension in the air away. Walking ahead into the living room, settling into the couch.

"The sooner you both talk and work it out, the better.."

Mika looks like she has more she wants to say but she leaves it at that.

She's heated with Sam's teasing. He makes it harder and harder to keep the illusion that they are supposed to be "family" up. Sam slowly dims the lights as Mika settles in, instantly changing the mood. They're both outwardly calm as Mika adjusts herself on the couch starting the movie, and Sam settles in, putting the popcorn between them. This is the first time they have been alone for a long time. There was always another brother or friend around to cut the tension or distract them both from the electricity between them. Sam could feel it growing, simmering under the surface, barely out of sight.

But James was starting to catch on.

Sam feels a delicate brush across his hand as he reaches for the popcorn.

"Watch it, Anderson."  
Sam loves to rile her up. She could be so.. cute when she's worked up.

"You watch it, this is the last of the popcorn - I'm not afraid to fight you."

Sam snickers, as he reaches for more popcorn, his fingers playful bumping Mika's out of the way. He gives her a mock glare. Her pretty green eyes glaring at him back.

"You only hit me the last few times - no, _ever_ because I _let_ you."

Mika laughs, and he loves it... He wants to always protect it.

They have all undeniably gotten closer the last year, just like a family, as Harold intended them all too. His brothers and he made a deal to treat Mika like a sister, albeit Sam was always reluctant from the beginning. They assumed because he didn't like being told what to do in the first place, but it's more than that. Sam doesn't know if his brothers feel the same but seeing Mika... _Plactonically_ just isn't possible. He doesn't know if it was her first kiss he stole, or how she's grown on him as they easily open up to each other, but he wants more and he's getting tired of pretending otherwise.

The games Mika and him play don't make it any easier. Although he feels a little guilty amping up his incubi charm-magic when they are alone, he needs her playful touch to get himself through the week.

Sam feels a soft weight on his shoulder halfway through the movie. Looking over he sees the top of Mika's head, leaning on him like she's sleeping.

But she's not sleeping. He could hear it in her breathing, the sound of her heart beating hard through her chest. It wasn't calm but raising out of excitement. He could taste her lust-filled energy in the air, making his eyes briefly flash gold. It was bold of her to make the first move like this... Or he may have used a little too much magic, to begin with...

The "innocent" games they would play to tease and test each other grew each time. Each one waiting for the other to give in as the other one pulled the "just friends" or "family" card.

Sam was nearing his limit as he smelled her sweet scent. Her shampoo, hints of lotion, and then... _her._

Mika was fully leaning on him now. The warmth of her soft cheek and her chest on his arm was all he could concentrate on. Sam leaned his head forward, taking in her sleeping face. He took a moment to admire her delicate beauty openly. The way her long lashes rested on her cheeks. The cute slope on her nose, the way her full pink lips were slightly parted.

He was still staring at those lips when he moved without thinking, his fingertips lightly grazing her knee.

"Mika.."

Sam whispered, barely audible to even himself.

"Mika.. Wake up.."

Mika stayed ever so still. Knowing she heard him but still choosing to pretend to sleep, he _loved_ this excuse to touch her, and Sam flexed his jaw trying to work out his excitement.

Sam moved his rough hand on Mika's leg, feeling her body heat up. He slowly moved his hand back and forth across her thigh, her energy edging him on.

He didn't want this to stop and he knew Mika didn't either. This perfect moment in the game. Just the two of them, basking in the heat and the tension they both craved, without outwardly acknowledging their feelings. He was after all _only_ trying to wake her up, and she was always a deep sleeper.

Mika cuddled into him further, mimicking sleepy sounds and Sam leaned right back into her, gripping her thigh harder as his voice dropped to a husky whisper.

"You need to go to bed.. Can't sleep here, doofus."

Sam's hand kept on caressing as he turns his head into Mika's hair. Breathing her in as he growled her name sensually, the tone of his voice full of uncharacteristic passion.

"Mika.."

She mumbles in her "sleep". Loving his calloused hand, silently begging he will go higher, be rougher. But Mika knows that would be taking the game too far. The moment has peaked and it's time to end this intimate game between them. She pauses for a moment, wondering why she did this. She's never been so clingy with Sam before... Something about him tonight seems different but still Sam... It feels like there are invisible strings all over her body, pulling her to him, but it's defiantly not an enthrallment... Is it still magic? She wonders how sleep-deprived or lonely she really is... They are supposed to be friends and only friends at the very least.

With a sleepy little moan, Mika lifts her head, acting herself awake.

Rubbing her eyes, Mika mumbles out an apology.

"Is the movie over? Lack of sleep really caught up with me.. I'm so-"

Sam didn't move his head and as Mika looks up she's taken back by the need in Sam's eyes. He wasn't hiding it and it... was thrilling. All Mika can see is Sam's green-gold eyes, she unable to find the strength to move. She knows he's not enthralling her, that magic from before isn't there. What's happening right now feels real, as the air between them becomes heavy.

Sam found the last of his resolve slipping as he looks into Mika's eyes. Both of them searching for reluctance in one another, waiting for the end.

But it doesn't come. As each second passes, they can only feel each other's breath on their lips, so torturously close. The movie is long forgotten and far away, the only thing existing in this moment is the heat that is threatening to burn Sam from the inside out. He can't wait any longer... Withdrawing and saying goodnight is off the table.

With their heavy eyes fluttering between eyes and lips, Sam and Mika's breath intermingle before faintly brushing up against one another, once, then twice, until finally, they meet softly. They both exhale, savoring this moment they could never take back. It wasn't like the first time they met. The enthrallment was good, but knowing Mika wanted this too, gave him pleasure and gratification he never knew before her.

Mika parts from the kiss, looking up at Sam with vulnerability and.. Something else he has never seen before. She looks like she shares the same feeling he felt, both in tune with one another, relishing what is fast growing between them. Sam moves to tenderly cup Mika's jaw as her hands find his broad shoulders and chest, her hands hot even through his shirt.

The next second is a blur, one kiss becoming harder and more fevered than the last. It's when Sam finally has a taste of Mika's tongue, the growl that escapes him is beyond his control. Mika responds with a moan of her own, and then suddenly it's not enough.

Mika breaks the kiss, her lips never leaving Sam's skin for more than a second, kissing along his sharp jaw before licking and sucking along his neck, causing Sam to hiss through gritted teeth, cursing as he pulls her onto his lap, grinding up into her. Mika's soft hands find their way under Sam's shirt, feeling every dip and ridge of muscle as she moves her hips back against him. The feeling of Mika's soft hands against his body causes Sam's head to fall back in bliss, as she lavishes attention against his neck, his weak spot. The incubi in him is drunk off of their combined lust. The same desire that has been building up inside of him for months about Mika, is exactly as he had dreamed it would be. He wanted to be good for her. So good, she became addicted, _only_ thinking of him - _only_ needing him. Just as he's come to only need her.

With that final thought, Sam quickly flipped Mika over, his hard body pushing into her soft curves, feeling every inch of her as he kisses down her neck. Mika squirms beneath Sam, loving his solid weight holding her in place. She wraps her legs around Sam's waist as her fingers dig into his shoulder blades, making him groan and grind into her.

Sam works his way down Mika's neck, his hand tangled in her hair, pulling it back as he exposes her neck, his other hand caressing every inch of her curves, griping every handful that he can. His mouth is across her collar bone working his way down, straining to get past her shirt, and without thinking clearly, tearing it open as easy as paper. Sam is blind to desire, moving by instinct as he caresses and tastes Mika's sweet skin. He nips and sucks at her chest, the marks he leaves on her satisfying a primal need in him to make her his. He meets Mika's eyes as he kisses his way down her stomach. A shiver runs down his spine as his eyes meet hers, so clouded over and teary with lust and hunger for _him_. Those soft pouty lips he wants to feel around him are open, soundlessly begging him for more. He was so lost in the gratification of marking Mika he didn't realize he was enthralling her, amplifying the pleasure she felt with each touch and kiss.

He reaches the band of her shorts but keeps going, teasing her as his hot breath ghosts over her mound, moving to the floor, kneeling before her, and draping her legs over his shoulders. The bottom of her shorts are loose, and he easily moves them over to the side, his thumb grazing over her soaked panties.

Sam holds Mika's eyes as he does it, his lips against her inner thigh, teasing her slowly as her breath becomes increasingly ragged.

"Do you want it?"

Sam's voice is deep and faintly demonic as he begins to lose control, his gold eyes burning her up, bringing Mika closer to the edge.

Mika tries to speak, but all that comes out is her hot labored breath. Her mind and body are melting under Sam's touch, all she could do is soundlessly beg. Her body tried to move on its own to catch his thumb against her harder but it was no use. She could feel the enthrallment working it's way down to her very bones, drowning her in pleasure as she surrenders to it. In the deep recesses of her mind, she wondered why she held back from this bliss. Wondered why she didn't just let Sam take her and claim her the moment he first kissed her. The first spark she felt in his kiss and in his arms, she had never felt it with anybody before.

The unmistakable sound of the front door closing makes Sam freeze, his eyes on Mika's, both of them frozen in the longest second of their lives.

At that moment Mika remembers why she held back all this time.

_They are supposed to be like family_

"Sam! Where are you? Are you done pouting like a man-baby? We brought you back food."

They hear Matthew calling out to Sam and a rustle of plastic bags.

Mika is across the living room and into the hallway as if she had superhuman speed herself. As Sam is left by the edge of the couch, kneeling over the spilled popcorn.

"Dude what are you doing?"

Sam doesn't say anything as he stares at the floor, processing what he just lost. The loss of Mika's warmth is so ice-cold, he can't speak. His frustrations quickly turning into rage.

"Mind your own _fucking_ business runt. "

Sam grits the words out through clenched teeth, eyes dark as he storms out the back of the house, slamming the door.

"What was that?"

James asks walking in the room, inwardly sighing at the mess in the living room.

"Sam's just pissed cause he spilled all his popcorn."

Matthew rolls his eyes as he makes his way to the kitchen, carrying groceries, and take-out.

James goes to the kitchen to help Matthew, eyeing the two cups on the coffee table.

As he's putting the food away, James thinks about Mika, wondering if she's okay. She never texted him back and he hasn't heard from her since they all stepped out hours ago.

He leaves for her room, knocking politely on Mika's door. Beaming down at her when she opens it. Her hair is wet and cheeks flushed from a shower. The plush robe she's wearing swallows her up, making her look small and cute.

"Are you hungry? I brought some food back, and a surprise dessert."

James tilts his head slightly as he smiles down at Mika tenderly. He loved feeding and taking care of her. It was a different happiness and satisfaction he felt when he took care of his brothers. With Mika, it was something else entirely, although he hadn't yet figured out why.. He is reading every book he can get his hands on to make sense of it. So far, he liked to compare it to nurturing and providing for his favorite flower. One he would happen to give his life for.

Mika smiles back, but it seems different to James. Her eyes avoid his, darting back and forth between him and in the space behind him.

"Oh no I'm not too hungry right now, maybe later or tomorrow for breakfast."

"Are you sure? Did you already eat?"

Again Mika still isn't quite meeting his eyes but she still has a smile in place. Is she nervous? Shy because only in her robe?

_So bare and vulnerable.._

"No - I mean I had a little something, I'm just a little tired I think I'm going to call it a night."

"Would you like some tea before bed? It may help you sleep better."

James leans his hand against the door frame, his dress shirt stretching across his chest and bicep. His handsome face etched with concern, making Mika's chest feel tight.

"N-no not tonight, thanks though. "  
Mika's eyes dart between his face and arm, her flush reaching down to her neck and the tip of her ears.

James leans forward a bit as he holds Mika's gaze. Happy with her reaction to his body but wary about her sudden nervousness.

"Then.. Have a goodnight, Miss.."

The look in James' eyes seems a little hungry.. It's very unlike James and makes Mika's heart jump.

"Y-you too, night James."

Mika closes the door, letting out a long breath, holding her heart.

_That was so close..._

Mika falls into bed as she buries her burning face into her pillow.

_What if they cast me out as a family because... No, I can fix this.. Maybe.. If I get Sam alone and talk to him, somehow.._

Mika falls asleep with that hopeful thought, her body still thrumming with a lingering warmth, as her heart yearns for the passion she felt tonight.


End file.
